His Love Will Conquere Me
by Kitt82forever
Summary: Megatron has been in love with Knockout for twelve years now. When knockout is captured he decides when he gets him back he will finally tell him. how will the relationship blossom? and effect the other decepticons? Yaoi don't like don't read love this couple! requested by a friend
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - New found love

Disclaimer – All Transformers Prime Characters do not belong to me they go to their respected owners and Hasbro.

Rating – T for kissing and some naughty stuff

Warning – Some OCCness

Knockouts POV

"If you think capturing me will help anything you are sadly mistaken" I say glaring at Optimus, how dare he take me! " No you are mistake, we will negotiate with Megatron, you for the omega keys.""tch your wasting your time he doesn't care about me" he shook his head sighing "and that's where your wrong" he replied leaving me alone in the bright glass cell. "What?" What could he mean I'm wrong?

Megatrons POV

"Contact Knockout he is to help soundwave repair his screen." I command a drone. "But sir-""I said to contact him!" "I can't sir, he has been missing for a while now no one knows what happened to him, and we can't reach his comm" What? Suddenly I find myself looking at the ground, feeling my anger rise. Not my pretty little medic! "Find him at all costs!" I yell into the drones face. "Sir a message is coming through" A different drone notified me. "Okay patch it through" The screen showed Optimus " Megatron-" "Optimus" I growl I know he probably has my little medic. "We have one of your soldiers; I know you would like him back. Give us the Omega keys and we will return him to you unharmed." Bulkhead appeared and shoved knockout in the large room "you get a few klicks glitch" he said to knockout. " I … Megatron just leave me and save the keys you need them to kick these autoscum's afts!" Bulkhead growls and hits knockout on the head hard, knocking him unconscious. Now I growl loudly "bring the keys and he's all yours, after all only you and I know what he means to you , I'll send a bridge." He cut the transition. I had forgotten that back on cybertron I had told Optimus that I loved Knockout, I was so serious about him that when he talked to me I would stutter and wouldn't be able to reply back. Well luckily for me I got over that, but only because I substitute it with yelling.

I grabbed the Omega key replicas. They won't notice because they are exact. As soon as I saw the ground bridge I went in to the autobot base, wow it is an even bigger dump since last one. I glared at everyone , and I didn't see knockout! Throwing the keys on the floor I growl out "Where is he?!" Optimus left but only to come back with a still unconscious knockout, I took him in a bridal style as the humans put it carefully, and went back through the ground bridge seeing a drone. "Oh my! Knockout! Sir is he-""Alive? Yes" The drone nods, he helps knockout in the medical position. I took knockout to my quarters and lay him down on my berth, and then sat next to him. Tilting his head towards me I gently ran a claw over his white cheek. "Why do you affect me so much?" Then it hit me like Primus himself duh! Megatron! you love him.

Knockouts POV

I shot up from a terrible nightmare, and saw I was no longer in the autobots base, not my room either though. Huh? I got up and went to the hall, when I look I was in megatrons room! Why was I in there?! I felt someone's warm body on my back; I spin around quickly to see the mighty lord. Scrap. "Umm, my liege…" I stop not knowing what to say. "Will you go for a small w-walk with m-me?" he asked stuttering a bit. Weird. "Sure" I reply walking to the side of him.

"So why did you ask me on this walk for?" Megatron stopped as did I. "because I need to inform you on something" he kneeled down to my height and took my servos in is large ones. "Knockout decepticons do not easily admit to love, so believe me when I say from the bottom of my spark, I'm in love with you" My eyes go wide and I gasp. "Really?" I squeaked out. He nodded like a gentleman and brang up my right servo and kissed the back of it. I blush a bright red and pulled my servo away , and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him full on. Soon I felt his servos cup my aft and lift me up of the ground as he extended to his full height, I smile in the kiss.

END CHAPTER ONE

Review and add comments please

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- sorrowful event and a new title

Disclaimer – all characters do not belong to me.

Warning- some sad stuff

Knockouts POV

Waiting for our mighty lord sure was boring. He had gone to check out a weird signal and insisted that I stay put. So there I sat bored out of my mind, yeah he did put me in charge but it still is boring.

"Knockout?..." Starscream started but stopped as if he didn't want to say whatever he was going to say on the comm link. "We need medical back up" "Okay Starscream, be right there" I sent a ground bridge and brang my medical kit. "Where is the bot in need of medical?" he pointed to the mountains sadly. "Behind the mountains in the river" "Why didn't you pull the bot out?" "Because he's to big" No.. Please don't be. I ran over there and saw soundwave knelt next to megatron; he looked up and shook his head.

Soundwave was the only one who knew about our relationship. I gently lift Megatrons face out of the water, the energon on it and the pain it showed almost broke my spark. His optics were closed and his spark was barely beating. Soundwave touched my shoulder gently trying to comfort me as some of my tears came out, I couldn't help it it hurt. "Is there anyone who could get him in the ship?" I ask trying not to let my voice shake.

Soundwave came back a few klicks later with shockwave. "My dear Knockout, why are you crying?" "Never mind that just take him to the med bay please." He nodded and went through the ground bridge.

I went to my room to get supplies He'll be fine Knockout you know he's been through worse, I try to reassure myself.

I've done everything I could and now we would just have to wait. I got up on the medical berth and laid next to him. He was in stasis from the injury. "Please, please wake up we need you, I-I need you " scrap, I'm crying again! I buried my faceplates in his chassis. "Well,well,well this is why you guys where always so close." I gasp looking up quickly to see Starscream standing at the med bay door. "please don't tell anyone please?!"" My dear knockout you care about him that much? Well if you do I'll make an exception I won't tell." "Will he ever wake?" I looked at megatrons faceplate "I don't know" I whisper "Come on let's go get energon, you look thirsty "I nod and left with him.

"So how long have you two been in a relationship? I can't believe I didn't notice" "Umm around a human year now" "How did you guys get together in the first place?" "The autobots had captured me and he came for me, later he said that decepticons don't easily admit in to love" "and.." starscream said moving his servos in a 'go on' motion. "Well then kissed my servo and it turned into a make out session "hahaha theirs true love for you"

"No sir you shouldn't be up!" I heard a drone yell and see later Megatron come in slowly."Megatron! what are you doing you need to lay down!, you shouldn't be walking!" I say getting up when he came over to us. He quickly lent down and lifted me up, kissing my passionately, I was shocked I pulled away. "Megatron?" I asked shocked he'd do that in front of others. "they have the right to know what's mine,decepticons knockout will be your new queen and you will all listen to him as if it came from me, and if you don't you'll answered to me." He threatened growling a little as well. "Okay now that they know go back to med bay please, I need to check you" He carried me out of the energon room. "Love put me down you don't need my weight you were badly injured." I say concerned" no I feel fine, besides if I don't work it out I'll get weak." There was no point to argue with him.

Once we were in I hoped out of his arms "now sit bad boy" When he did I checked over him and he was perfectly fine, even had more energy than before. He pulled me up and sat me on his lap." I will never leave you; you can be sure about it. You're my only." He said stroking my head fin. I smile and closed my optics. "I know my lord"

I'm thinking of writing a Predaking x Knockout story hmm…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- don't own characters

Warning- violence

Enjoy! :)

Predakings POV

Why must Megatron get the cute little cherry red medic? He belongs to someone who can really fight, one who is very strong. Unlike Megatron who thinks he's all that, when he really is not strong like me. Oh how I long to hold that little mech in my arms. I growl this is making me very angry, if I don't do something about this I will lose it!

Oh great here comes stupid aft starscream. Primus I hate him!Ohh wait is that the medic! Yes it was knockout, the little medic. "Oh come on Starscream that is absurd! Predaking would be nice to you if you didn't treat him like a beast." Knockout said petting my head; I leaned into that gentle touch. "Well that is what he is!" I growl at him and try to get to him but knockout grabbed my head trying to stop me, I snort at Starscream. "Whatever knockout he'll never change" he said and left us alone.

"You're not a bad dragon, you are the perfect killer and hunter" He said rubbing my forehead. I turned into my bot form shocking knockout because he never seen this side of me before. "Y-You can transform?" "of course I can I have researched it and found out how to" I wrap my arms around his waist and picked him up, he squeaked. "Umm, predaking what are you doing?" "I'm holding you silly" He jokingly laughed "as a friend right?" "No my beautiful little medic, I wish to be more to you than a comrade or friend." He sighed "look predaking I already have a mechfriend you know our leader, I mean I like you and all you're a good friend, but that's not going to work for me"

I drop him and he squeaks again. "Well this is a bad turnout" he said. I put my face directly in front of his and growled out. "What do you see in Megatron Anywise? He isn't as strong as me, you belong to someone like me! Someone who could protect you" He moves back "well my dear Knockout if I can't have you than know one shall!" I say grabbing his neck and lift him up choking him. "Preda-Predaking! S-stop Don't P-Please!" he choked out, his optics closing as he grabbed my arm trying to push it off.

Megatrons POV

I was walking around; well I should see predaking about the new mission for him. I walk out to were Predaking is held, he was choking Knockout! "Nggghhhaa!" I yell and hit Predaking hard on the arm, and he let go of Knockout. "Why you arrogant beast! You should have never touched him" I growl and hit him again, he isn't as strong in bot form and so I knocked him unconscious" "Starscream retain predaking in a cell and in stasis" I said threw the comm link. I went over to knockout he was choking and curled up in a ball, I cup his cheek making him stop squirming; he opens his optics and smiles, and puts his servo over mine. "Thank you" he whispered. "I am sorry my queen, I should have know this would happen that beast is uncontrollable." "Not your fault" he said before I picked him up and took him to our shared quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- all characters don't belong to me.

Warning- mpreg

Megatrons POV

Ever since Predaking happed knockout has been distant, and when he is around he acts crazy like what the humans call bipolar. "Knockout report to the front deck, immedently" I say through the comm link. "On my way" he replied. Ugh we better fix his little problem, whatever it is. "You called my lord" he sighed putting a servo on his hip. "Get over here" I growl, but not very aggressive. He sighed once again and walked over so he was a foot away." What is wrong with you my queen? Is it predaking?"

"No" he said looking to the side refusing to look at me. "Tell me what is wrong then" I say making him face me. "Fine do you really want to know?" "Of course what kind of king would I be if I didn't care about my queen?" He took in a deep breathe "I'm Pregnant!" He yelled and transformed driving out quickly, leaving me dumbfounded.

That's all? He was staying away from all of us simply because he is sparked? He probably feels that I would hate him, which is quite the opposite I'm thrilled!

I was searching for knockout in all of his hide outs. Surprisingly I found him in our quarters the last place I would have thought to find him.

He was curled up in a ball and was shaking on our berth. "Knockout" when he heard me he curled up tighter. "Why are you crying my dear?" "b-because I'm fat!" I roll my optics and rubbed his wing struts, "You're not fat, and you are full of honor" He turned around and smiled sniffling. "And I'm proud to be, full of your honor"

All of the sudden he shrieked collapsing and scrunched up his face. "Knockout?" He turned around tried to bite me. I gently pushed him away, but had to knock him out because he kept trying to bite me. What the hell just happened?

"So what is wrong with him?" I ask shockwave. HE sighed "he's been hiding for 10 human years from you and everyone even the records." I raise a metallic brow "what is he hiding?" "The fact that he is a cyber-vampire" Huh? "How can he hide that, usually cyber-vampires can't hide their fangs" "well he is a higher up vampire a very strong one"

An/Oh no!

Wait up for the next chapter soon to come to find out what happens next!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone

Warning- violence

Megatrons POV

Knockout has been around more, now that he told me and knows that I'm not mad at him. Ugh but his mood swings are horrible, but his hormones are nice. "Megatron! Hide me!" he yelled and hid behind me. I just stare at him then look back to see Shockwave with his one optic narrowed, knockout pushed up against my back so he couldn't be seen. "Did you see knockout around here?" he asked, he was covered in pink paint. I raised a brow, should I tell him? Nah, I don't want him to hurt my pregnant mate.

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning" I say. He sighed and left.

I grabbed knockout's servo from behind and twirled him around to in front of me. He was 7 months and he didn't show at all weird. "Did you do that?" he smiled at the question. "Yup and it was hilarious!" I smirked, he's insane! Shockwave is a dangerous mech.

"Just don't do it again, shockwave is not the mech you want to mess with" he nods and runs off again.

"KNOCKOUT! I'M GOING TO FRAGGING KILL YOU!" Shockwave yelled down the hall, and a loud boom noise. I walked out and saw knockout on the floor crying and curled up in a ball. I ran over quickly and pushed down shockwave. "Shockwave, go to your quarters! You will not come out until I say so! You act like a sparkling I'll treat you like one!" He grumbled and left.

Knockout was curled up so tight that I couldn't uncurl him. "Knockout it's okay, he's gone. He wont hurt you anymore my queen" he still didn't budge. I sigh, and picked him up, and took him to our room.

Time skip!

"Please let me do the job, I just need to get a bone! The autobots don't know about it. I'll be fine besides I'm bored sitting here all day!" Knockout whined. Like pit was he going to do this!

"No knockout you are not fit for duty at this present time, instead vehicons will do this one since it is easy" knockout huffed and left quickly.

Knockouts POV

Whatever I'm still going I'll just tell the vehicons he allowed me since they had to due to me being the queen.

"V-134, I will be taking this mission, my lord has changed his mind" They looked at me stupidly. "Are you sure sir?" I nod and they left.

I went into my quarters and got my shock rod, putting it in my chest compartment and went through the bridge.

Transforming I felt he sparkling send a pulse of happiness, oh yes he would be a speed lover like me and I hit 80 miles per hour and he got even happier. I already got the bone in 5 minutes and went to the desert.

I just kept driving, the sparkling was happy and the night was nice and peaceful. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, a sharp pain in my stomach. I pulled off the road and transformed and sat against a rock. I grabbed the rock as the sharp pain continued.

Panting now I felt something drip down my thighs, I touched it and brang my claw up seeing energon. "Oh no! Please not right now, please ahhhhhh!" I felt a strong contraction. The communications were down again, talk about bad timing.

After 30 minutes of strong contractions and pain the sparkling slipped out. (A/N I'm not very good at birthing scenes, or baby scenes which means I will skip to where the sparkling is 4 years of age in human years, sorry)

I held the sparkling carefully in my arms; he was so cute and beautiful. He was silver and purple with a slim head and my front horn on my helm and pedes like Megatons and his eyes purple shaped and looked like his fathers as well, he was a flyer, but he had my claws. He definitely took after his father, my little Nightstalker. He squirmed in my arms before smiling at me and touched my check gently.

"Knockout! Where are you?" Yes finally. "In the canyon and get here quick"

I was in our quarters and Megatron was holding our son, smiling at him. "His name is Nightstalker" I say feeling my optics off lining due to exhaustion. "Perfect, recharge well my love I will take care of him until you wake." I smile as he kissed my helm and left leaving me to sleep.

That night I slept better than ever, dreaming of my family.

The End

Look for the sequel named "Of love and War" coming soon!

Review please.


End file.
